utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Mi-chan
Mi-chan (みーちゃん) is an well known for his powerful low, sultry voice and distinct, strong use of vibrato which fits well to songs like "Yoshiwara Lament" . His deep voice notably also fits well to creepy sounding songs such as "Itai Atashi Ashita Aitai" . In addition, he can change his voice to make it rougher such as in his "Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni" . He has shown that he is also able to perform in the "screamo" vocal style as seen in his cover of "Tooryanse" . Mi-chan has covered mostly VOCALOID songs. His most popular solo cover is his English version of "Rolling Girl" with over 1.5 million views as of July 2018. Mi-chan has also featured in a few re-arranges of VOCALOID songs. Notably the rock arrange of "Scissorhands" . Mi-chan's most popular duet cover is his duet with Shamuon of "E? Aa, Sou." with over 1.7 million views as of July 2018. Mi-chan is also part of the vocal unit RootFive (√5) along with Pokota, Kettaro, and koma'n. He released his first album, 7, on November 14, 2010. Five other albums of the "7 series" followed. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on May 09, 2010) # enhAnce (Released on July 07, 2010) # (Released on July 21, 2010) # (Released on August 14, 2010) # (Released on October 31, 2010) # Select me (Released on November 10, 2010) # St. Smiley Gakuen ~ ver. Rikei ~ Vol.1 Edition (Released on December 29, 2010) # (Released on January 25, 2011) # (Released on April 27, 2011) # Stoic Party with Shamuon (Released on May 01, 2011) # COLOUR (Released on June 01, 2011) # (Released on June 15, 2011) # St. Smiley Gakuen ~ ver. Rikei ~ Vol.2 Edition (Released on June 15, 2011) # St. Smiley Gakuen 2G first mix Rainbow to Sweetie (Released on August 26, 2011) # Kimi Reflection (Released on August 31, 2011) # Doushinen (Released on October 19, 2011) # MERRY GO ROUND (Released on December 13, 2011) # (Released on December 29, 2011) # St. Smiley Gakuen Schooltrip in LA 1 (Released on December 29, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # Haruiro Portrait (Released on March 21, 2012) # Mikazuki Hime (Released on April 18, 2012) # St. Smiley Gakuen Schooltrip in LA 3 (Released on April 27, 2012) # In Other Worlds (Released on July 25, 2012) # Love Doctor (Released on August 15, 2012) # Love Evolution (3Peace☆Lovers album) (Released on November 06, 2012) # St. Smiley Gakuen ~WINTER VACATION~ (Released on January 06, 2013) # ShinseiΩShinwa/Boku Tokidoki, Yuusha (Released on December 05, 2012) # ROOT FIVE (Released on March 13, 2013) # MEET YOUR ONLY WORLD with Shamuon (Released on July 03, 2013) # Jun'ai Delusion (Released on August 21, 2013) # (Released on October 16, 2013) # (Released on November 06, 2013) # (Released on November 06, 2013) # Love Treasure (Released on November 20, 2013) # (Released on January 01, 2014) # twinkle*2 (Released on March 05, 2014) # Smile MiX (Released on June 11, 2014) # Summer Days (Released on July 16, 2014) # Kimi no Mirai (Released on November 19, 2015) # ROOTERS (Released on February 25, 2015) # Smiley*2G the BEST (Released on October 26, 2015) # MAIRAN (Released on June 8, 2016) # Dai Gyakuten Emotion (Released on December 12, 2016) # STORYLIVE COLLECTION (Released on December 13, 2017) }} Collaboration Units * Michaon with Shamuon * Mittaro with Kettaro * Macarons with Pokota List of Covered Songs (2009.02.14) # "under the darkness" (2009.02.16) (Private) # "Asayake, Kimi no Uta" (2009.03.05) # "Harari" (2009.03.21) (Not in Mylist) # "from Y to Y" (2009.04.13) (Private) # "Haiha Haini" (2009.05.06) (Private) # "Another: Romeo and Cinderella" feat. Mi-chan and Seriyu (2009.06.01) # "Iroha Uta" -Male ver.- (2009.06.06) # "magnet" feat. Mi-chan and Remyu (2009.06.20) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni" (When Crooks Laugh) (2009.07.03) # "Kokyuu" (Breathe) (2009.07.29) # "Uta ni Katachi wa Nai Keredo" (Though My Song Has No Form) (2009.07.29) (Not in Mylist) # "Sandscraper" feat. Mi-chan and PUPI (2009.08.20) # "RAINBOW GIRL" (2009.08.21) # "ACUTE" feat. Mi-chan, Wotane and Kakichoco (2009.09.06) # "Tomato no Uta" (Tomato Song) (2009.09.18)# "No Logi" (2009.10.03) (Not in Mylist) # "Shinkiro no Janna" (2009.10.18) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) feat. Mi-chan and Kettaro (2009.10.31) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) (2009.11.20) # "celluloid" (2009.11.02) # "Marionette" (2009.12.04) # "clock lock works" (2009.12.15) # "Kanashiki Hysteric Girl" ~Boy's Side~ (2010.01.29) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When the First Love Ends) (2010.02.01) # "Blue" (2010.03.04) # "Rolling Girl" -English ver.- (2010.03.12) # "Shinitagari" (Wanna Die) (2010.04.12) # "1925" (2010.04.23) # "E? Aa, Sou." feat. Mi-chan and Shamuon (2010.05.15) # "magnet" feat. Mi-chan and 【Ren】 (2010.06.09) # "Uragiri no Yuuyake" (Sunset of Betrayal) (2010.07.06) # "Mozaik Role" -English ver.- (2010.08.07) # "Matryoshka" (2010.09.01) # "Nade Nade" (There, There) (2010.10.24) # "World's End Dancehall" feat. Mi-chan and Kettaro (2010.12.08) # "Smiling" -＊Re:Member ver.- (collab) (2010.12.13) (Not in Mylist) # "AaAaAaAAaAaAAaAa" -Band ver.- (2011.01.05) # "Leia" (2011.01.28) # "Panda Hero" (2011.02.07) # "Boku wa Mada Honki Dashi Tenai Dake" (I'm Only Just Getting Started) (2011.02.22) # "Sakura Zensen Ijou Nashi" (All Quiet on the Cherry Blossom Front) feat. Mi-chan and Shamuon (2011.03.08) # "Scissorhands" -Rock Arrange- (2011.06.26) # "Sunset Love Suicide" feat. Mi-chan and Sekihan (2011.07.02) # "Musunde Hiraite　Rasetsu to Mukuro" (Hold and Release, Rakshasa and Corpse) feat. RootFive (√5) (2011.07.15) # "Senbonzakura" (A Thousand Cherry Trees) (2011.09.23) # "Kanashii Uta" (Sad Song) (Original) (2011.10.21) # "Babylon" feat. Mi-chan and Shamuon (2011.11.15) # "Itai Atashi Ashita Aitai" (2011.12.31) # "Nekomimi Archive" feat. Soraru and Mi-chan (2012.02.03) # "Kettan Nau!" feat. Smiley*2G (Parody of "Rin-chan Nau!") (2012.02.07) # "Rinne" -7 arrange ver.- (2012.03.02) # "Mikazuki Hime" (Crescent Moon Princess) feat. RootFive (√5) (2012.03.16) # "Rocket Dive" (2012.04.25) # "Bokura no Kiseki" (Our Miracle) feat. Smiley*2G (2012.06.20) (Not in Mylist) # "Love Doctor" feat. RootFive (√5) (2012.07.13) # "Houkai Utahime -disruptive diva-" (2012.07.14) # "Invisible" feat. Kettaro and Mi-chan (2012.07.18) # "BadBye" (2012.10.05) # "Yoshiwara Lament" (2012.10.25) # "Trick and Treat" feat. Mi-chan and Soraru (2012.10.30) # "Boku Tokidoki, Yuusha" (Sometimes, I'm a Hero) feat. RootFive (√5) -Illustrated PV- (2012.11.15) # "Boku Tokidoki, Yuusha" (Sometimes, I'm a Hero) feat. RootFive (√5) -Live-action PV- (2012.11.23) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (1,2 Fanclub) feat. Shamuon and Mi-chan (2013.02.09) # "Love Hunter" feat. RootFive (√5) -Illustrated PV- (2013.02.10) # "ROOT FIVE" feat. RootFive (√5) (2013.02.15) # "Love Hunter" feat. RootFive (√5) -Live Action PV- (2013.02.22) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.02.24) # "Higurashi Moratorium" (Cicada Moratorium) (2013.03.21) # "Tooryanse" -Arrange ver.- (2013.05.17) # "Cantarella" feat. Mi-chan and Shamuon (2013.06.04) # "MEET YOUR ONLY WORLD" feat. Mi-chan and Shamuon (2013.07.02) # "SHALLOW SLEEP" -Osamuraisan arrange- (2013.07.19) # "Guren no Yumiya" (Crimson Bow and Arrow) (Parody) feat. Kogeinu, vipTenchou, Rumdarjun, YU, Mi-chan, Kettaro and Mucchi (2013.07.25) # "Love Treasure" feat. RootFive (√5) -Illustrated PV- (2013.10.30) # "Love Treasure" feat. RootFive (√5) -Live Action PV- (2013.11.06) # "Ifuudoudou" (Pomp and Circumstance) (2013.12.05) # "Oyoge! Taiyaki-kun" (2013.12.29) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" feat. Mi-chan and Pokota (2014.01.17) # "What Does The Fox Say?" (2014.03.07) # "Blessing" feat. Aoi, Amatsuki, 96Neko, Kiyo, vipTenchou, Kogeinu, Tama, Natsushiro Takaaki, nero, halyosy, Mi-chan, Melochin and Yuge (2014.04.14) # "Tengaku" (2014.04.19) # "Dorobou Night Trick" feat. Gero, Pokota, that, halyosy, Mii, koma’n, Tama, Yuppi, Mi-chan, Dasoku, Vivienne, Kettaro, Yuge, MARiA, Suzuhana Yuuko, Alfakyun., and Kaeru* (2014.04.23) # "Gemini" feat. Rumdarjun and Mi-chan (2014.05.09) # "explorer" feat. Kettaro and Mi-chan (2014.05.16) # "MAGIC NIGHT" feat. RootFive (√5) (2014.05.23) # "Change Your World" feat. RootFive (√5) (2014.06.14) # "Natsu Koibana" feat. RootFive (√5) (2014.06.30) # "Tomorrow's Dream" feat. RootFive (√5) (2014.07.05) # "Jump!" feat. RootFive (√5) (2014.07.05) # "Donut Hole" -TOTAL OBJECTION arrange ver.-(2014.08.13) # "Pierrot" -Machiya arrange ver.- (2014.09.27) # "Kimi no Mirai" feat. RootFive (√5) (2014.10.18) # "Haruka Kanata" feat. RootFive (√5) (2015.01.28) # "Love Ninja" feat. RootFive (√5) (2015.02.11) # "Streaming Heart" feat. Pokota (2015.06.12) # "Fire◎Flower" (2015.07.17) # "Love Flower" feat. RootFive (√5) (2015.08.26) # "Gero-chan no 「Udon」" (Gero's Udon) (2015.09.19) # "Koshitantan" (Waiting for a Chance to Pounce) (2016.02.26) # "Mairan" (Original with RootFive (√5)) -Short ver.- (2016.05.04) # "Tsuki no Waltz" (Waltz of the Moon) (2016.12.30) # "Romeo" feat. Mi-chan and 【Ren】 (2017.02.21) # "Peace Sign" (My Hero Academia Season 2 Opening) (2018.07.21) # "Suna no Wakusei" (Sand Planet) (2018.08.01) # "Monster" feat. Mi-chan, Kettaro, Shima, Kradness, Kimagure Prince (2017.10.28) # "Mind Craft" feat. Gero, Halyosy, that, Nero, ASK, Kogeinu, Gom, Glutamine, Ayumi Nomiya, Pokota, Hanatan, PointFive (.5), Araki, alfakyun., Meychan, Touyu, ＿＿, piko, Tourai, Yamadan and Yuge (2018.03.24) # "Roki" (2018.08.31) # "Proto Disco" feat. RootFive (√5) (2018.11.02) # "Lemon" (2019.02.09) # "LOSER" (2019.02.22) # "Gyoukou Dance" feat. Gero, Glutamine, Valshe, Araki, Meychan, Asamaru, amu clear, Dasoku, RootFive (√5), ASK, Kogeinu, Yuge, that, 【Ren】, Tightson, Rapbit, alfakyun., Piko, nero, Kouhey, Wolpis Kater, ＿＿, un:c, and YURiCa/Hanatan (2019.04.25) # "Sayonara Elegy" (2019.05.18) # "Machigai Sagashi" (Guitar Arrange ver.) (2019.10.18) }} Songs on TmBox Songs on koebu Discography For PointFive (.5) albums see here For Smiley*2G albums see here For RootFive (√5) albums see here For Michaon albums see here |track1title = Phalaenopsis |track1info = (Original) |track1lyricist = Machigerita |track1composer = Machigerita |track1arranger = Machigerita |track2title = Hope |track2lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track2composer = Yuyoyuppe |track2arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track3title = Blue |track3lyricist = Yuyoyuppe |track3composer = Yuyoyuppe |track3arranger = Yuyoyuppe |track4title = Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume |track4info = (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) |track4lyricist = Hachi |track4composer = Hachi |track4arranger = Hachi |track5title = Waltz |track5info = -Arrange ver.- |track5lyricist = |track5composer = NashimotoP |track5arranger = NashimotoP |track6title = Somatic Delusion |track6lyricist = Nem |track6composer = Nem |track6arranger = Nem |track7title = 7 |track7info = (Original) |track7lyricist = Nem |track7composer = Nem |track7arranger = Nem}} |track1title = Lookin' for |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Scissorhands |track2info = -Rock ver.- |track2lyricist = Nem |track2composer = Nem |track2arranger = |track3title = AaAaAaAAaAaAAa |track3info = -Band ver.- |track3lyricist = |track3composer = NashimotoP |track3arranger = |track4title = Kanashii Uta |track4info = (Sad Song) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Lookin' for |track5info = (Instrumental) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Scissorhands |track6info = -Rock ver.- (Instrumental) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = AaAaAaAAaAaAAa |track7info = -Band Edition- |track7info = (Instrumental) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Kanashii Uta |track8info = (Sad Song) (Instrumental) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = |track8arranger = }} |track1title = Moody Girl |track1lyricist = Hidenori |track1composer = Hidenori |track1arranger = Hidenori |track2title = Envy Catwalk |track2lyricist = |track2composer = Tohma |track2arranger = Tohma |track3title = Boku wa Mada Honki Dashitenai Dake |track3lyricist = |track3composer = NashimotoP |track3arranger = NashimotoP |track4title = Jisatsu Bushi |track4lyricist = NashimotoP |track4composer = NashimotoP |track4arranger = NashimotoP |track5title = BadBye |track5lyricist = koma’n |track5composer = koma’n |track5arranger = koma’n |track6title = Yumekui Shirokuro Baku |track6lyricist = Nem |track6composer = Nem |track6arranger = Nem |track7title = My Dear |track7lyricist = 【Ren】 |track7composer = 【Ren】 |track7arranger = 【Ren】 |track8title = Senbonzakura |track8lyricist = |track8composer = KurousaP |track8arranger = KurousaP |track9title = Matryoshka |track9lyricist = Hachi |track9composer = Hachi |track9arranger = Hachi |track10title = Rinne |track10lyricist = Hachi |track10composer = Hachi |track10arranger = Hachi |track11title = Panda Hero |track11lyricist = Hachi |track11composer = Hachi |track11arranger = Hachi |track12title = Top Secret |track12lyricist = scop |track12composer = scop |track12arranger = scop |track13title = Nanairo Glory Days |track13lyricist = Nem |track13composer = Nem |track13arranger = Nem |track14title = 7 |track14info = -Acoustic ver.- |track14lyricist = Nem, Osamuraisan |track14composer = Nem, Osamuraisan |track14arranger = Nem, Osamuraisan}} |track1title = ROCKET DIVE |track1lyricist = hide |track1composer = Hidenori |track1arranger = hide |track2title = Oyoge! Taiyaki-kun |track2lyricist = Takada Hiro |track2composer = Motoori Nagayo |track2arranger = Machiya |track3title = GLAMOROUS SKY |track3lyricist = Yazawa Ai |track3composer = HYDE |track3arranger = Suzumu |track4title = Tooryanse |track4info = |track4lyricist = Unknown |track4composer = Motoori Nagayo |track4arranger = Machiya |track5title = Uragiri no Yuuyake |track5lyricist = Sato Taiji |track5composer = Sato Taiji |track5arranger = Hidenori |track6title = SHALLOW SLEEP |track6lyricist = HYDE |track6composer = HYDE |track6arranger = Osamuraisan |track7title = Valiant Arms |track7lyricist = Luschka |track7composer = |track7arranger = }} |track1title = Tengaku |track1info = |track1lyricist = YuuyuP |track1composer = YuuyuP |track1arranger = YuuyuP |track2title = Yoshiwara Lament |track2info = |track2lyricist = Asa |track2composer = Asa |track2arranger = Asa |track3title = Tokyo Teddy Bear |track3info = |track3lyricist = Neru |track3composer = Neru |track3arranger = Neru |track4title = Ifuudoudou |track4info = |track4lyricist = Umetora |track4composer = Umetora |track4arranger = Umetora |track5title = Higurashi Moratorium |track5info = |track5lyricist = TOTAL OBJECTION |track5composer = TOTAL OBJECTION |track5arranger = |track6title = Karakuri Pierrot |track6info = -Venusta arrange- |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = The 7th |track7info = |track7lyricist = Kettaro |track7composer = TOTAL OBJECTION |track7arranger = }} |track1title = Pierrot |track1info = |track1lyricist = KEI |track1composer = KEI |track1arranger = Machiya |track2title = Shinpakusuu ♯0822 |track2info = |track2lyricist = papiyon |track2composer = papiyon |track2arranger = marasy |track3title = S・K・Y |track3info = |track3lyricist = LiveP |track3composer = LiveP |track3arranger = LiveP |track4title = Donut Hole |track4info = |track4lyricist = Hachi |track4composer = Hachi |track4arranger = TOTAL OBJECTION |track5title = Hello, Worker |track5info = |track5lyricist = KEI |track5composer = KEI |track5arranger = marasy |track6title = Sarishinohara |track6info = |track6lyricist = MikitoP |track6composer = MikitoP |track6arranger = Hidenori |track7title = Oyasumi |track7info = |track7lyricist = that |track7composer = that |track7arranger = that }} Gallery |michan remyu magnet.png|Mi-chan (left) and Remyu (right) as seen in their cover of "magnet" |Michan lynne.png|Mi-chan as seen in his cover of "Rinne" -7 arrange ver.- |Hiwaily2.png|Souma, amu, Riseha, Mi-chan, Jegyll and 【Ren】 as seen in |Blessing.verA.1702400.png|Mi-chan as seen in the collab "Blessing" }} Trivia * He played tennis in high school. * His blood type is O. * He designs and makes accessories for himself, and has also collaborated with various brands.V!NYL SYNDICATE vol.25's interview with Michan * He goes shopping during his free time. * His favorite place at home is in front of his PC or in bed. * His theme colors are black and white. * His motto is: "Live everyday like it's your last." * He has an older brother , and a younger sister. * His lucky numbers are 7 and 3.2.5 Song MATE Vol.4's 200 question interview with Michan * He usually puts his mobile phone in silent mode. * He hates the sound of styrofoam rubbing together, and likes the sound of summer nights in the country. * He likes spring, summer and fall, but doesn't like winter. * He has learned how to play the piano, make English conversation, ride horseback and do karate. * He has a driving license. * He claims to be able to eat fish and natto everyday without getting tired of it. * He sleeps for 4 hours on average. * He finds it necessary to have rings on his fingers so far as that he wears them at all times, even in the bath. However, the only time he will take them off is when playing games. * He has worked as a tennis coach, in a bar, in a coffee shop, setting up and installing computers, and even worked at an arcade. * He wishes to perform with Hyde.2.5 Song MATE Vol.2's A to Z keyword interview with Michan * He is interested in being an explorer. * He claims to resemble his mother. * He cannot wink with his right eye. * The country he wants to visit the most is Turkey. * He claims to have seen an UFO with his mother during a meteor swarm. * He dislikes his own smile. * According to his parents, he could see spiritual things when he was young.2.5 Song MATE Vol.3's 7 -My precious 2 years- Keyword Interview with Michan * He claims to have the bad habit of touching accessories. * He wishes to see a dinosaur, if he could travel back in time.UTA STAR VOL 2 * He wishes to be reborn as an animal that cannot be killed easily. }} External Links * Twitter * Blog * LINE Blog * Youtube * Koebu * TmBox